Ashita E no Tegami
by Grey Cho
Summary: ... Karena dia tidak ingin melihat orang yang dia kasihi mati di tangannya sendiri. [AU]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take credit for the original content)

Ficlet

Alternate Universe

 **Ashita E no Tegami**

Terpesona. Itulah satu kata yang mengawali segalanya. Satu kata yang mengubah kehidupan sesosok makhluk lain di luar manusia dan hewan.

Dia adalah seorang _shinigami_. Bersama _shinigami_ lain yang diutus ke bumi, dia akan menyabetkan sabit besar di tangannya, menghentikan pergerakan kehidupan manusia seusia nama yang tercantum di daftar. Baginya, waktu adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang tak dia acuhkan. Satu tahun, satu windu, satu dasawarsa, atau bahkan satu abad berlalu pun dia tidak akan menyadarinya. Sama seperti waktu, manusia tak ayalnya dengan partikel debu, bukan sebuah eksistensi yang patut dia ingat dan dia memang tidak pernah mengingat satu per satu targetnya. Sampai kemudian, sosok seorang gadis mengubah dunianya. Gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Pemilik iris lavandula yang menghuni rumah sakit bagi pengidap kanker dan masih bisa membagikan kebaikan pada orang lain. Gadis itu tidak berpura-pura tegar. Dia sungguh-sungguh menajdi pribadi yang tegar. Pagi menjadi waktu sang gadis membulatkan tekad untuk memanfaatkan sisa hidupnya demi kebajikan.

Entah sejak kapan, sang _shinigami_ mulai menaruh perhatian khusus pada sang gadis, membuatnya seringkali mematut diri di depan Hinata. Tentu sang gadis tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Siapa pun bisa berteriak ketakutan jika melihat penampakan _shinigami_. Sepanjang hari, _shinigami_ itu akan mengekor di belakang Hinata, menyaksikan sang gadis membuat prakarya dari origami, membacakan dongeng untuk pasien lain, dan bermain lempar bola dengan pasien cilik. Dari waktu ke waktu, orang-orang di sekeliling Hinata selalu berganti. Ada yang hilang. Ada pula yang baru muncul. Sang _shinigami_ bahkan repot-repot menghitung mereka.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat ini?" _Shinigami_ lain bertanya padanya.

Sang _shinigami_ sekadar menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban singkat. "Mengawasi seorang gadis."

Jawaban yang membuat _shinigami_ lain berdecih atau terkikik geli.

* * *

Tak lama setelahnya, kondisi Hinata memburuk. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari ruangan. Nyaris setiap saat, erangan keluar dari mulut sang gadis. Entah apa yang merasuki sang _shinigami_ , dia lantas meminta "pensiun" dari tugasnya. Sebagai gantinya, sang _shinigami_ mendiami tubuh seorang pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Jiwa Sasuke telah pergi dan raganya kosong dalam beberapa detik. Itulah saat ketika sang _shinigami_ hidup sebagai manusia. Hidup sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Sang _shinigami_ belajar kehidupan manusia. Belajar pergi ke sekolah dan menjalani kehidupan sosial, yang mengundang keheranan orang-orang karena Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang asosial.

Kini, dengan tubuh yang bisa dilihat manusia, Sasuke pergi menjenguk Hinata. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak mengenalnya. Perkenalan mereka berdua adalah perkenalan sepihak. Namun, rasa lega tak pelak dirasakan Sasuke ketika sang gadis mengizinkannya untuk datang berkunjung esok hari.

* * *

Membawa buah tangan, Uchiha muda beranjak dari kediamannya. Menjenguk Hinata menjadi rutinitasnya kini dan sang pemuda memang tidak memiliki tujuan lain hidup di dunia ini selain untuk menemani Hinata menjalani hari-hari terakhirnya.

Oniks mengedar, memandang puluhan _shinigami_ yang hilir-mudik sembari menenteng sabit mereka masing-masing. Ya, Sasuke masih bisa melihat wujud _shinigami_ kendati kini telah menjadi manusia. Bisa dibilang itu adalah tebusan yang setimpal atas kehendaknya untuk pensiun dini. Sasuke mendapati _shinigami_ silih menembus dinding beberapa bangunan. Ada pula _shinigami_ yang berdiri diam di jalan raya sebelum akhirnya suara benturan keras terdengar dari lokasi. Sasuke tak ingin membuang waktu untuk menonton kejadian yang dia prediksi. Dia hanya ingin melihat Hinata hari ini. Itu saja.

* * *

Hari ke hari, tubuh Hinata kian ringkih. Kulitnya menjadi pasi lantaran tidak lagi terpapar sang mentari. Ranjang menjadi singgasana setia bagi tubuh dibalut kulit milik Hyuuga. Mulut itu, bibir kering itu, kian lama kian sulit meloloskan frasa. Lavandula yang awalnya penuh dengan cercah kehidupan kian redup, tapi semangat masih membara di antaranya. Inilah sosok Hinata yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sosok gadis yang begitu penuh dengan motivasi hidup. Andaikan motivasi bisa ditukar dengan kesembuhan, tentu Hinata telah kembali pulih sejak lama.

Sasuke mengelus punggung tangan Hinata, membuat sang gadis tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke-kun, aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri. Jika aku tiada, siapa yang akan membacakan dongeng untuk Ino? Jika aku tiada, siapa yang akan menemani Sai yang penyendiri? Jika aku tiada, bagaimana dengan ayahku? Akankah dia merasa gagal sebagai seorang ayah? ayah sangat terpukul ketika ibu berpulang. Bahkan hingga saat ini, aku merasa penyesalan di hati ayah masih menghantuinya, membuat ayah enggan menikah lagi."

"Sasuke-kun …."

Uchiha Sasuke melirih. "Ya?"

"Jika aku tiada, tangan siapa yang akan kauusap begitu lembut seperti ini?"

Kala itu, pemilik surai raven menelengkan kepala. Dia menarik setiap jemari Hinata dan mengepalkannya erat.

"Aku melakukan semua ini hanya untukmu, Hinata. Demi dirimu seorang."

Bisu. Tak ada mulut yang bersuara sampai beberapa lama. Lavandula redup menatap Sasuke tanpa kata begitupun dengan sepasang oniks yang tak beralih dari wajah jelita milik seorang pasien di depannya. Hingga akhirnya, angin berbaik hati menyampaikan ucapan singkat yang diloloskan begitu samar.

Menyayupkan kata "terima kasih" ke telinga Sasuke.

Rumah sakit adalah tempat Sasuke bisa berjumpa dengan banyak _shinigami_. Mereka ada di mana-mana, menjelajahi seluk-beluk ruangan di sana. Sasuke berjalan di antara mereka. Sang pemuda tak tahu apakah dia bisa berbicara dengan _shinigami_ atau tidak. Dia belum pernah mencobanya sekali pun semenjak merasuki tubuh manusia tersebut.

Perawat yang berlari dengan ekspresi panik, raungan, teriakan, dan tangis yang pecah mengisi senja hari ketika sang pemuda berniat menjenguk Hinata entah sudah kali ke berapa. Kesedihan yang _shinigami_ bilang bumbu penyedap bagi kehidupan _shinigami_ , kini seperti duri bagi Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa dia menikmati saat-saat menyabetkan sabitnya dahulu? Bagaimana bisa dia menganggap targetnya seumpama angin kala masih bertugas sebagai _shinigami_?

Sasuke terus membatin sampai tubuhnya berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Seorang pria dan pemuda bersurai panjang baru saja menutup pintu. Ketiganya bertegur sapa, telah mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kondisi Hinata semakin parah. Aku tak tahu sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan." Adalah Neji yang membungbungkan kalimat pada Sasuke.

Uchiha tidak menjawab, hanya ada satu tangan yang berarak menuju kenop pintu. Entah sejak kapan sebuah pintu bisa membuat degupan jantungnya melaju lebih kencang? Pintu ini ataukah sang penghuni yang membuat peluh membanjiri pelipisnya saat ini?

* * *

Sebagai mantan _shinigami_ yang mencoba berbaur dalam tubuh manusia, Sasuke ingin melakukan hal terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan bagi satu alasan yang membuatnya terjebak dalam tubuh manusia. Dia mengajak pasien lain kenalan Hinata untuk berbondong-bondong mengajak Hinata bicara. Sasuke senantiasa mendorong kursi roda Ino menuju kamar Hinata, meminta izin pada ibu Sai untuk membawa sang pemuda ke kamar Hinata, dan meriuhkan kamar dingin itu dengan tawa-canda.

Ada saatnya, ruangan itu hanya diisi oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Uchiha muda akan dengan senang hati mengupaskan satu buah apel untuk sang gadis, membacakan dongeng, bahkan menyisir surai Hinata yang kian tipis dari waktu ke waktu.

Satu hal yang Sasuke sadari, Hinata belum pernah menumpahkan air mata. Gadis itu selalu memasang senyuman, meyakinkan orang-orang di sekitarnya bahwa hari esok akan tersedia untuknya.

* * *

Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan sang gadis. Napas kian sukar diembuskannya. Jantung berpacu dalam ritme yang kian memudar dari detik ke detik. Waktu akan terus berjalan tanpa bisa dihentikan siapa pun. Waktu yang kian menjerumuskan Hinata pada akhir hayatnya.

Oniks terpejam tanpa melonggarkan genggaman tangannya sama sekali. Sasuke bisa merasakan keberadaan _shinigami_ yang hadir di sana. Sang pemuda lantas menoleh, menatap sosok bertudung hitam dengan sabit di tangan. Uchiha muda menarik seulas senyuman getir.

"Tolong," pinta sang pemuda dalam bisikannya. "Tolong biarkan kami berdua seperti ini, setidaknya hingga beberapa saat lagi."

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2017)


End file.
